


Study Break

by sailorkittycat



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oral, Sex, Studying, bill skasgard, study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: A oneshot in which Roman isn't a fan of studying and shows Viola exactly what he'd rather be doing





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> UGHHHHH I hate myself for this. I want to thank my friends for encouraging me to give in to my desire to write fanfic. Without all of your support I wouldn't have sat here for an hour writing this. I want to thank a gif set I saw of Hemlock Grove on tumblr where Roman says 'so, what does that mean? "I'm leaving" or "Please, daddy, fuck me some more"?' because that CHANGED my life and led to this. It'll also probably lead to more. I don't know.

Roman Godfrey was bored. This was a fact. He had tried to read over the textbook page but he had no interest in any of the Bronte sisters, let alone Emily, who’d he’d cast off as ‘some ugly goth girl’ much to the annoyance of his girlfriend Viola who adored the book and anything else written by the Bronte’s. It was because of her that he was sat here pretending to study. Viola was many things, ambitious, creative, addictive, but perhaps most of all, studious. She actually enjoyed the process of studying, seeing it as an opportunity for competition. Competiveness was maybe one of Viola’s best and worst traits. Roman admired her drive but was often irritated when she would ditch him for her books. It was his constant whining that led her to asking him if he wanted to study with her.   
“I don’t study” he had said simply, lighting a cigarette as he wound down the window of his car.  
“I do, and if you’re that desperate to spend time with me then you will.”  
Roman laughed in disbelief “I’m not that desperate to spend time with you” he said, turning his head to look out the window and hide his shifty eyes. His eyes were his tell. He knew this and he knew Viola knew this too.  
She pecked his cheek “I’ll see you at ten am sharp tomorrow. Do not be late Roman Godfrey.” and with that she got out of the car and walked away without looking back.   
Now he was here. It had been an hour and a half since he’d gotten there and the only sound in the room was the ticking of the grandfather clock and Viola’s pen scrawling over the pages of her notebook. Roman did not like to be ignored. He especially did not like to be ignored by Viola. He watched her carefully, hoping the intensity of his stare would get her to look at him but all he got was ten minutes of her nudging the end of her pen against her plump lips. The action reminded him of something else and he had to look down at his own, untouched pen. It was then that Roman was struck with what could only be described as true inspiration. He picked up the pen and dropped it. The sound didn’t startle Viola who was too lost in analysing genre conventions to notice Roman’s signature smirk. The one that meant he knew something and she did not.   
Roman slid off the chair and onto the dining room’s cool wooden floor. His pen lay abandoned next to his chair leg and there it would stay. Roman had a very different target instead. Viola’s legs were bare, save for a pair of dark ankle socks that her mother had bought for her years ago. The colour had begun to fade making them a dark navy blue instead of their usual midnight hue. Her legs switched from being crossed over to stretched out, and her foot scarcely missed Roman who wet his lips with his tongue quickly at the sight. He waited momentarily for her to become comfortable in this new position and then he attacked. His tongue traced over her calf muscle on her right leg making her retract in surprise.   
“Roman!” she squeaked, pulling back to see him under the table with that shit eating grin of his “what the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
“Studying” he said taking her right foot and slinging it over his shoulder as casually as he would with a jacket “I have an anatomy quiz on Friday and I think I ought to” he kissed the skin below her knee “brush up on my knowledge of the human body.”  
“I’m studying Roman” she said, biting her lip to stifle a moan when his fingers began to graze along the smooth skin of her thigh.   
“I didn’t say you couldn’t” he remarked, locking eyes with her as he nipped the skin making her hiss “go on” he said “get back to studying young lady, I know you can get that A.”  
“I can’t if you’re distracting me.”  
“Can’t you? Why Viola is that quitter’s talk I hear” he teased, revelling in how she frowned at him.   
“No” she mumbled reluctantly, she chewed the inside of her cheek as she mulled over what to do. She could kick Roman out and get back to Heathcliff, the only man that should matter to her right now. Or she could play his game. She knew how it would end though, with her losing miserably and Roman delighting in his win with her juices running down his chin. She sighed in frustration, it was a lose-lose situation, even if she did push Roman out the door she would be too turned on to study properly.   
She watched him nuzzle against her inner thigh, leaving bruising, open mouthed kisses on the apex of it. She hated Roman. She hated how much he distracted her and how good he was at what he did. Her breath hitched when he started to caress her neglected left leg, hiking it up onto his other shoulder expertly.   
“I wish you put this level of effort into your schoolwork” Viola said finally. It was a weak jab but it earned her a grin from him.   
“Oh could you imagine what I could do if I spent as much time between the pages as I do between your legs.” He pressed the tip of his tongue into the damp material of her panties, letting her wriggle to find the friction she desired. “Of course” he said withdrawing his tongue “if I did then I wouldn’t be able to do this with you.” His finger found her clit, rubbing it through the silky fabric of her underwear.   
Viola clutched her pen tighter, letting the biro imprint its shape onto the pads of her fingers. She should’ve known that Roman would do something like this. Whenever the two of them were alone it would always end like this come rain or shine. Although perhaps it would be more apt to say come period or not… Viola’s mind couldn’t concentrate on anything more than Roman rubbing steady circles on her clit, looking like the cat who got the cream when he saw how wet she was getting.   
“Don’t you like this Viola?” He asked almost innocently “isn’t this better than studying?”   
“Shut up” she muttered, her hips had begun to shallowly thrust in the hopes of having him actually touch her the way she wanted him too.   
Roman tsked “now, now Viola that’s no way to speak to your favourite study buddy. I’m just being a good partner here after all. Who else would take care of you and your body when you won’t?” He began to pull down her panties with his teeth, roughly tugging them off her ankles and stuffing into his pocket.  
“Those are new.”  
“Good. They’ll replace the old ones I keep in my glove compartment.”  
Viola groaned in response, her hand had let go of the pen at this point and fell to the ground with a soft thud. Despite how quiet the noise was Roman couldn’t resist a small, victorious smile. I win Roman sang in his head before burying his face between his girlfriend’s legs.   
Viola’s other hand became entangled in his hair, progressing from stroking to light pulls to more. It wasn’t hard to get caught up in the moment and Roman encouraged it. He liked to know how desperate she was for him. He lived for her reliance on his tongue to make her cum. The way she’d go from half whispering his name to screaming it was something that never got old. He sucked on her clit, letting his tongue trace the letters of her name upon it. A subtle way of marking his territory. His index and middle finger found her opening wet and inviting and he closed his eyes briefly to enjoy the sensation of her warm, tight walls coupled with the intoxicating taste of her, and the spilling of expletives from her lips. It was a heady concoction.   
Viola’s steady chants of his name “Roman Roman Roman” became tighter, half speech half screams as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. He curved them, eliciting a “fuck!” from his girl which made the pit of his stomach hot with desire. His tongue changed up the pace and pattern often enough to have Viola’s eyes rolling into the back of her head; her mouth open.   
“I’m so close Roman” she whimpered but even if she hadn’t said it he could still tell. He was so attuned to her body that he could read it a thousand times better than Wuthering Heights. He enjoyed it more too. Her thighs trembled, a signal that she was ready to explode, and he made sure to up his speed to push her over the top.   
Viola did not believe in any great cosmic power but she did believe that Roman had a God given talent for making her reach highs she had never known had existed. Her body was spent, and the dining room chair drenched with her sweat. She hardly cared what her parents would say when they had come home from the tennis courts which they frequented. Her heavy pants were matched with Roman’s who briefly kissed her knee before taking out the pack of cigarettes he kept in his back pocket. He offered her one and she clambered down onto the floor to take one. He lit it for her and she took a drag, resting her head on his warm shoulder. Yes she decided silently to herself this was better than studying.


End file.
